Housekeeping Mouri
by Nanashima Riku
Summary: Mouri seorang pembantu rumah tangga yang bekerja di rumah Chosokabe bersama kedua anaknya yaitu Yukimura dan Mitsunari. Bagaimana kisah seorang housekeeping yang bekerja di rumah rivalnya? *AU-ChikaNari*
1. Housekeeping Mouri

**Chapter 1: ****Housekeeping Mouri**

Cerita AU Chosokabe dan Mouri…

Disclaimer: Sengoku BASARA dari CAPCOM.

* * *

Di pagi hari yang cerah terdengar suara krasak krusuk di kediaman Chosokabe dan kedua anaknya yaitu Sanada Yukimura dan Mitsunari Ishida.

"Chosokabe! Ini sudah pagi! Cepat mandi dan sarapan, sekarang!" bentak si pembantu, Mouri motonari. Mouri membuka tirai kamar Chosokabe dengan kasar dan cahaya sang mentari pun masuk ke dalam ruang gelap.

"5 menit lagi, Mouri. Aku masih ngantuk." ucap seorang lelaki kekar yang bersembunyi di balik selimutnya. Mouri yang kesal langsung menarik selimut yang menyembunyikan Chosokabe di dalamnya.

"Kalau kau terlambat kerja bagaimana dengan gajiku nanti? Kamu punya 2 anak loh. Mau di kasih makan apa kalo Yukimura dan Mitsunari lapar?" bentak kesal Mouri.  
"Iya iya, aku mau kerja. Mana handukku?" kata Chosokabe sambil menutupi wajahnya dari sinar matahari.

"Nih" Mouri melempar handuk Chosokabe dengan kasar ke arahnya. Chosokabe yang menerima lemparan tersebut hanya bias diam dan menghembuskan nafas.

* * *

"Yukimura. Mitsunari. Ayo, bangun. Sudah jam 6 pagi loh" kata Mouri. Mouri memasuki kamar, membangunkan kedua anak yang tertidur pulas di atas ranjang. Salah satunya ada yang setengah bangun.

"Mouri san, Selamat pagi." gumam Yukimura yang habis bangun tidur.

"Pagi" ucap Mitsunari sambil menguap.

"Selamat pagi. Ayo, bangun. Nanti telat loh ke sekolahnya. Kakak sudah menyediakan sarapan jadi kalian berdua tinggal mandi dan kesekolah," kata Mouri.

"Baiklah" ucap mereka berdua bersama-sama.

* * *

"Mouri? Kok gelap ya?" tanya Chosokabe yang mendekati Mouri yang sedang memasak.

"Kamu taroh otak di mana sih? Ya jelas mata kirimu yang mesti ditutupin. Dasimu juga berantakan banget. Kamu niat kerja atau apa sih? Sini aku perbaiki," tukas Mouri kesal. Mouri langsung memperbaiki posisi penutup mata Chosokabe dan juga dasinya.

"Hehehe... Kan aku mempunyaimu, Mouri. Jadi aku tinggal meminta kamu tuk membuatkannya" rayu Chosokabe.

"Ini bayaran extra ya," kata Mouri. Muka Mouri memerah dengan rayuan tersebut. Mouri selalu di rayu oleh Chosokabe. Setiap hari. Namun dia tetap tidak bisa menahan malunya jika di rayu oleh Chosokabe.

"Iya. Bayaran extranya 'aku cium kamu' kan?" rayu Chosokabe lagi.

"Jangan bicara ngaco. Cepat makan sarapanmu." kata Mouri kesal. Wajah Mouri semakin memerah dan dia pun memalingkan wajahnya. Chosokabe tertawa diam melihat Mouri yang malu-malu kucing tadi dan mereka tidak sadar bahwa adegan mesra mereka di tonton oleh kedua anak yang sedang menikmati sarapan pagi mereka di atas meja makan.

'Kayak ibu dan ayah' pikir dua orang anak yang sedang menikmati sarapan mereka sambil memerhatikan 2 orang dewasa yang sedang beradegan mesra mereka.

Chosokabe mendekati meja makan dan memakan roti panggang yang sudah di siapkan Mouri. Yukimura yang menikmati makanannya langsung berdiri dari meja dan menatap wajah ayah tirinya.

"Ayah... Kakak Mouri mirip ibu, ya?" tanya Yukimura sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah ayahnya.

Chosokabe bingung dengan pertanyaan dari anaknya kemudian dia memasang muka iseng di hadapan Yukimura.

"Iya. Dia memang cocok sekali menjadi ibu kalian. Lihatlah dia, postur tubuhnya dan sifatnya mirip sekali dengan seorang ibu, kan?" goda Chosokabe dengan suara keras.  
Kedua anak itu mengangguk setuju. Mouri yang mendengar itu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya sambil memasang muka jengkel mendengar percakapan 'ibu dan ayah'.

"Apa sih ngomongi ibu dan ayah. Cepat habisi makanan kalian. Sudah jam 7 begini." omel Mouri kesal sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

Ketiganya makan dengan cepat dan menunduk ke meja, kecuali Mitsunari.

* * *

"Dah kakak, papa. Kami berangkat ke sekolah dulu ya. Ayo, Mitsunari" ucap Yukimura sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Mouri.

"Iya." Yukimura dan Mitsunari pun pergi ke sekolah.

"Mouri. Bulan ini kamu lagi libur kuliah kan? Tolong jaga rumahku. Nanti aku kasih surprise buatmu," kata Chosokabe.

"Surprise? Apa yang ingin kau berikan?" tanya Mouri penasaran tapi memasang sifat datarnya.

"Itu rahasia. Nanti saat anakku tidur aku akan memberikannya padamu."

"Aku berangkat ya," pamit Chosokabe. Meninggalkan Mouri sendirian menjaga rumah Chosokabe. Mobil temannya menunggu didepan rumah. Di dalam ada Ieyasu dan Masamune. Teman semasa SMA Chosokabe sekaligus Mouri.

"Hati-hati" gumam Mouri.

Mouri masuk ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintu. Ada pertanyaan yang tergiang-ngiang di kepala Mouri. Mouri duduk di sofa dan menyalakan tv.

'Apa yang Chosokabe berikan?' pikir Mouri.

Mouri beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengambil keranjang yang penuh dengan pakaian kotor.

…

Sehabis mengeringkan jemurannya, Mouri menyempatkan dirinya ke mini market dan ke toko-toko sayur dan daging tuk membuat makan siang dan makan malam.

Jam 02 siang, Mouri menjemput Yukimura dan Mitsunari di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Kakak!" sahut seru suara Yukimura. Berlari kencang ke arah Mouri di susul oleh Mitsunari dari belakang.

"Hai. Bagaimana sekolah kalian?"

"Menyenangkan! Aku bertemu dengan banyak teman dan guru olahraga yang sangat menyenangkan. Namanya Pak Takeda Shingen dan juga aku ketemu dengan kakak Sasuke. Aku jadi bersemangat untuk pergi kesekolah," seru Yukimura.

"Benarkah? Pasti menyenangkan. Kalo kamu Mitsunari, bagaimana?"

"Aku bertemu dengan kak Hanbei," jawab singkat Mitsunari.

Mouri terdiam sejenak "Begitu ya? Kalo begitu pulang yuk."

* * *

"Wah~ sepertinya enak, kak." Muncul Yukimura dari belakang Mouri dan mendekat ke arah wajan yang memanas.

"Oh! Benarkah? Coba kau rasakan," tawar Mouri yang sedang memasak gyoza.

"Aaaa—" Yukimura membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar untuk memberi ruang saat Mouri memasukkan sesendok gyoza ke mulutnya.

"Gimana?" tanya Mouri.

"Enak! Masak yang banyak-banyak kak, aku yakin papa pasti senang."seru Yukimura.

"Hm. Papamu cuma puas dengan ikan kering dan rumput laut saja," gurau Mouri.

"Hei... aku menemukan ini di kamar papa." kata Mitsunari yang membawa sebuah buku.

"Apa itu, Mitsunari?" tanya Yukimura penasaran.

"Ini album foto papa pada saat masih muda kayaknya." Yukimura mengambil buku album itu dan melihat isinya.

"Eh!? Ini kan pas papa sama kakak Mouri di sekolah kan?" pekik Yukimura membuat Mouri penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat Yukimura dan Mitsunari di album itu. Mouri memtiriskan gyozanya dan mematikan kompor. Mouri mendekat ke arah Yukimura dan Mitsunari.

"Mana? Sini kakak lihat."

"Kakak, apa kakak satu sekolah dengan papa?" tanya Yukimura.

"Iya" balas Mouri dengan senyum biasa.

"Whoa!? Terus cewek ini tante Saika, kan? Dan kenapa kepala papa di foto ini seperti habis di tonjok orang?" tanya Yukimura lagi.

"Itu..."

Flashback at the High school of Mouri and Chosokabe...

* * *

"Whoaaaa!" teriak Chosokabe saat di banting seseorang.

"Adududuh... Sayaka, coba tahan diri saat melakukan penyerangan," rengek kesal Chosokabe.

"Yah... habis kamu duluan sih yang menyerangku dengan kekuatan seperti itu. Jadi ya aku balasnya juga sama."

"Kamu gak pernah menahan diri kalau sudah berkelahi, ya."

"Hoh?Apa maksudmu menahan diri?"

"Aku selalu serius dalam kekerasan..." Saika melempar serangannya lagi dengan tangan kirinya tapi di tangkis oleh Chosokabe. Kemudian, Saika menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai menyerang kembali. Kedua tangan Saika membuka lebar dan meraih bahu kiri dan bawah lengan Chosokabe, sehingga Chosokabe jatuh ke tanah.

"Sayaka... ukh... sudah..."

"Kau lebih berhati-hati saat berbicara kepada wanita, Chosokabe. Mulai sekarang pakailah bahasa budak saat berhadapan dengan wanita, mengerti?"

"Iya... Iya. Aku mengerti….ukh… tolong lepaskan tanganmu"

"Gimana ya..." tiba-tiba, muncul bayangan besar mengarah ke Chosokabe dan Saika.

"Uggghhh!?" jerit Chosokabe kesakitan saat merasakan hantaman benda berat yang mendarat di perutnya. Saika yang tadinya di atas Chosokabe menghindar dengan cepat dan mulai kebingungan kenapa Ieyasu bisa melayang mengarah mereka.

"Ieyasu!? Kenapa kau bisa ke sini?" Chosokabe bertanya-tanya dengan Ieyasu yang kesakitan. Ieyasu yang berbadan kekar dan besar bisa melayang entah kenapa (?).

"Hei, Saika. Soal itu, bisakah kau ajari aku bahasa budak supaya aku mengerti apa yang akan Chosokabe katakan kepadaku bila dia memakai bahasa budak." terdengar suara tajam nan dingin dan penuh dengan aura gelap muncul dari arah Ieyasu melayang. Muncul Mouri yang memasang tatapan dingin dan muka yang tidak senang.

Mouri dan Saika saling tatap tajam beberapa menit. Saika berdiri dan menaikkan lengan baju olahraganya ke atas.

"Yah, bagaimana ya... Menurutku, kau tak pantas untuk diajarkan bahasa itu..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku penasaran dengan yang tadi. Tubuhmu yang kecil bisa menerbangkan Ieyasu sampai ke sini? Ajari aku cara menerbangkan orang seperti itu juga dong... Mouri."

"Oi oi... Mereka berdua mau kelahi tuh," sahut Sarutobi yang sedang membeli makanan.

"Kartu impian nih! Oi Maeda, ayo kita bertaruh. Aku bertaruh Mouri yang menang," kata Masamune yang sudah menyiapkan sejumlah uang di atas meja.

"Apa maksudmu, Dokuganryu? Ya jelas Magoichi tersayangku yang menang," kata Keiji kesal dan juga melakukan hal sama seperti Masamune.

"Masamune sama! Apa yang anda lakukan!? Anda berjudi di sekolah!?" bentak Kojuro.

"Relax Kojuro, ini saat-saat yang sangat langka melihat mereka berdua saling beradu kekuatan," kata Masamune yang menenangkan Kojuro.

"Aku juga ikutan!" seru Sakon yang juga menyiapkan uangnya.

"….." Kojuro terdiam di tempat tanpa separuh kata yang keluar.

"Oi... oi... oi... Mouri. Sayaka. Hentikanlah kalian berdu..." kata Chosokabe terpotong saat tangan Ieyasu membungkam mulutnya.

"Ssshhh... jangan begitu Chosokabe. Aku juga penasaran apa yang akan terjadi," kata Ieyasu.

"Ieyasu? Kenapa kau?" tanya bingung Chosokabe.

"Jadi Chosokabe, Kau pilih mana? Mouri atau Saika?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Eh?"

"Pilih yang mana, Mouri atau Saika? Jujur saja, aku pilih Mouri."

Chosokabe menatap kedua orang yang sedang adu kekuatan.

"Pilih mana... ya?" gumam Chosokabe.

"Kalau kau pilih Saika, aku ambil ya Mouri?" tanya Ieyasu nakal.

"Apaan kau!? Mouri! Aku pilih Mouri! Titik gak pake koma gak pake spasi!" bentak Chosokabe kesal.

"Hahaha iya iya. Mouri milikmu kok. Jangan marah, Bro."

"What the HELL!? Mouri is MINE!" pekik kesal Masamune saat mendengar Ieyasu bilang ke Chosokabe 'Mouri milikmu'.

"Ha ha... terjadi cinta segi tiga nih."

…

* * *

Mouri terbaring lelah di atas rerumputan di belakang sekolahnya. Dia memejamkan matanya tuk tertidur sehabis duel dengan Saika. Di arah kanan, Chosokabe mendekati Mouri yang sedang tertidur pulas di rerumputan. Chosokabe duduk di sebelah Mouri dan memainkan rambut coklat Mouri. Ketika keadaan semakin sepi, Chosokabe memberanikan dirinya tuk mencium bibir pink Mouri. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan hidung keduanya pun bersentuhan...

BUUKKK!

Dengan sigap, Mouri tak sengaja menonjok Chosokabe. Tonjokan keras mendarat tepat di pipi kiri Chosokabe sehingga dia jatuh terbaring kesakitan dengan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Mouri.

"Mencoba suasana baru,"

"Mencoba menciumku?"

"Iya. Sebagai hadiah karena kau sudah memenangkan hatiku," rayu Chosokabe.

"Kau ngomong apaan sih, Chosokabe? Kau sakit ya?"

"Kalo yang ini iya tapi tes kejiwaan aku masih stabil kok," kata Chosokabe yang menunjukkan bekas tonjokkan dari Mouri.

"Huh... Kalau mau memberi hadiah jangan bikin orang kaget..."

"Kalau gitu, aku cium ya ummmhhh...!" Mouri langsung sigap membungkam mulut Chosokabe dengan tangan kanannya dan agak sedikit menjauh dari Chosokabe.

"Ternyata kau memang sakit. Mana obat sakit jiwamu? Aku antar kau ke RSJ," kata Mouri.

"Hei... aku mau nanya, Mouri. Kenapa kamu ngelempar Ieyasu sampai tadi?" tanya Chosokabe membuat Mouri terdiam sejenak.

"Cuma refleks."

"Bohong! Pasti ada udang di balik bakwan, kan? Kamu pasti cemburu, ya kan?"

"A...a...apa maksudmu ce...cemburu?" gagap Mouri. Muka Mouri langsung berwarna merah jambu.

"Ha! Betulkan! Kamu ternyata suka sama aku dan cemburu dengan Saika kan. Ngaku saja, Mouri. Aku juga sayang kamu." Langsung Chosokabe memeluk erat tubuh Mouri.

"Hentikan! Chosokabe! Aku akan melaporkan ke polisi bahwa kau memperkosaku di halaman belakang sekolah!" geram Mouri kesal, tak kuasa menahan malu.

"Heh! Coba saja. Aku akan membawamu pergi jauh dimana hanya ada aku dan kamu."

"Kau gila!"

"Hoi... bisa gak tahan dirimu, Chosokabe? Jangan nge-'fap fap' di belakang sekolah. Jijik tahu!" muncul Magoichi yang berjalan dengan gaya khasnya. Tangan dan lehernya penuh dengan kain perban sama seperti Mouri.

"Hei, Mouri. Lain kali kita duel lagi. Kalau sama Chosokabe aku seperti melawan anak perempuan," ejek Saika yang menatap ke arah Chosokabe.

"HEH! SAYAKA! APA-APAAN KAMU BILANG TADI! ANAK PEREMPUAN APA MAKSUDMU!?" bentak Chosokabe kesal. Muncul Masamune, Kojuro, Ieyasu, Keiji, Sakon, dan murid yang tadi menonton duel Mouri dan Saika.

"Mouri! Thank's ya karena sudah menang karena aku. Aku dapat uang yang banyak dari kedua orang itu," nunjuk Masamune ke arah Keiji dan Sakon.

"Uangku‑-" rengek Keiji dengan air matanya. Sedangkan Sakon hanya bisa pasrah dengan nasibnya.

"Mouri! Tadi itu sangat menakjubkan. Apalagi saat kau melemparku tadi, ayo kita buat suatu ikatan….UGH!," kata Ieyasu sambil memegang tangan kanan Mouri.

"IKATAN MAK LOE! COEG!" langsung Chosokabe meninju muka Ieyasu dengan sangat keras.

"Oi oi… Cool your head, Chosokabe. You making my Mouri scared," kata Masamune dan di balas dengan tinju Chosokabe yang tepat di dagu bawah Masamune sehingga Masamune terpental ke atas.

"DIA MOURIKU! MATA KAMVRET!"

"OI! I'M JUST KIDDING, YOU HERMAPHRODITE!"

"Kalian berdua belum merasakan tinju IKATAN BATINKU!"

"Oi oi, para homo. Sudah jangan bertengkar gegara laki-laki yang kalian perebutkan," kata Sasuke yang sarkastik mengucapkan 'para homo'.

"Diam kau, Dasar Monyet. Emangnya kamu gak homo?" geram Masamune.

"Eh… sorry ya. Aku lagi ngejar-ngejar Kasuga," kata Sasuke memamerkan foto Kasuga.

"Kalau begitu, boleh minta gambarnya? Aku ingin memasuki berita heboh ini di koran. Boleh kan?" pinta Sasuke yang sudah menyiapkan kameranya.

"Aku ikutan! Karena aku rugi 100 ribu jadi aku juga ikut dalam gambar," kata Sakon yang kembali semangat.

"Aku juga! Aku orang yang Mouri lempar tadi," ikut pula Ieyasu mengangkat bicara.

"Hei, ini kan untuk berita Koran sekolah kok malah foto reunian sih? Yang mesti di foto itu Saika dan Mouri, kalian berdua ini emang dodol ya." sweat drop Sasuke.

"…." Mouri hanya terdiam dengan banyak komentar akan kemenangannya dari Saika.

* * *

"Oke, siip. Terima kasih ya. Oh…!

Bagaimana kita foto bersama-sama? Mumpung memori kameraku masih kosong. Kita groufie-an aja dulu ya," seru Sasuke.

"Horeeeee!"

"Aku mau pulang," kata Mouri yang mau melarikan diri.

"Eeeeith""Kau jangan kabur dulu. Kau mesti bersenang-senang dengan kita dulu supaya kamu tidak merasa terbebani, ya kan," seru Chosokabe yang menggemgam tangan Mouri. Mouri hanya menghela nafasnya dengan berat dan mengiyakan saja.

* * *

End of Flashback…

"Oh! Jadi papa sudah suka sama kakak Mouri dari dulu ya?" kata Yukimura kagum dengan cerita yang di ceritakan Mouri tadi.

"Hanya sekedar suka saja dianya. Kalau kakak sih biasa saja," balas Mouri dengan nada kerennya.

"Tapi kenapa kakak melempar om Ieyasu ke arah papa dan tante Saika?" tanya Yukimura meyakinkan kembali.

"Kakak bilang itu cuma refleks," kata Mouri.

"Tapi gak segitunya kan?" tanya Mitsunari.

Mouri hanya berkeringat dingin dengan pertanyaan dua anak ini. Dan memilih untuk menghindar perlahan-lahan dengan beralasan 'kakak mau masak dulu'.

Jam 20.30 malam…

"Papa masih belum pulang ya?" kata Yukimura yang melihat jam dinding.

"Papamu menelpon kakak kalo dia ada pertemuan dengan bosnya dan akan pulang malam," ucap Mouri sambil mengupas kulit jeruk cina.

"Buu… padahal aku mau main ps dengan papa…" gumam kesal Yukimura.

"Yukimura, Mitsunari. Sudah jam segini loh. Ayo kalian tidur, besok kalian sekolah, kan," sahut Mouri ke kedua anak yang sedang menonton tv.

"Iya," ucap kedua anak tersebut dan mereka pergi ke kamar untuk tidur.

'Nanti aku kasih surprise…' kata Chosokabe waktu itu masih tergiang-ngiang di kepala Mouri.

'Apa itu alasannya kenapa dia pulang telat?' pikir Mouri.

Jam 23.16 tengah malam…

"Papa pulang," ucap Chosokabe yang masuk ke dalam rumah, melepaskan kedua sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu.

"Aku harap Mouri menyukainya," gumam Chosokabe agar tidak kedengaran oleh kedua anaknya.

Kruuuuuk…

'Ukh… aku lapar. Apa Mouri menyisakan makanan untukku gak ya?' Chosokabe menuju ruang dapurnya dan menemukan Mouri yang tertidur pulas di atas meja.

"Lho!? Mouri? Kenapa kamu tidur disini?" kata Chosokabe. Mouri yang tertidur pulas di buat terkejut saat mendengar suara Chosokabe.

"Ah! Chosokabe!? Kau sudah pulang?" kata Mouri setengah bangun.

"Tidur saja Mouri. Kau tampak lelah," suruh Chosokabe ke Mouri untuk beristirahat.

"Uhh… aku akan tidur di sofa…

Selamat malam," ucap Mouri.

"Selamat malam," ucap balik Chosokabe. Chosokabe menatap kembali ke arah dan makan yang sudah Mouri sediakan untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Chosokabe sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya dan siap untuk pergi tidur. Namun, Chosokabe terhenti saat melihat Mouri yang tertidur di sofa. Tak pikir panjang, Chosokabe pun langsung mengangkat tubuh Mouri layaknya seorang putri dan membawanya ke kamar. Chosokabe menaruh Mouri dengan perlahan agar Mouri tidak terbangun dari tidurnya. Chosokabe perlahan membawa dirinya ke kasur tempatnya dan mengambil selimut dengan sangat berhati-hati. Chosokabe menatap wajah Mouri lama dan akhirnya tenggelam di dunia alam bawah sadar.

Ke esokan harinya…

Mouri bangun duluan dan mendapati dia sedang tertidur dengan seseorang di belakangnya. Mouri tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah lama memegang tangan kekar dan besar darinya. Mouri tahu dia berada di kamar Chosokabe, tapi dia tetap tidak bergerak dan terus seperti itu. Perasaan Mouri terasa nyaman dan hangat di bekapan tangan Chosokabe. Mouri tak pernah merasakan kedekatan sedekat ini bahkan dekat dengan orang tuanya pun tidak pernah ia merasakan sensasi hangat seperti ini. Mungkin hanya Chosokabe seorang yang bisa membuat kehangatan seperti ini.

Tak lama kemudian, Chosokabe pun bangun dan mengecup leher belakang Mouri. Ini membuat Mouri kaget dan merinding tapi dia tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

"Selamat pagi, Mouri," ucap Chosokabe.

"Pagi," balas balik Mouri juga.

"Maaf ya kamu jadi binggung begini. Aku gak tega melihat kamu tidur di sofa itu,"

"Hmph, alasanmu masuk akal juga. Tapi seharusnya kamu tidur di sofa itu dong biar aku tidur di sini sendirian,"

"Hehehe… kalo aku tidur di sofa, terus siapa dong yang bakal nemenin kamu tidur di sini? Kamu merasa nyamankan kalau aku tidur bersamamu?"

"Iya. Nyaman sekali,"kata Mouri pelan dan halus. Mengelus pipinya dengan tangan kan Chosokabe.

"Benarkan. Aku juga merasa nyaman jika di dekatmu," Chosokabe mengecup lagi leher Mouri dengan pelan dan lembut.

"Nnnhh… Chosokabe… geli.."

"Mouri, aku merasa semangat pagiku berasal darimu," ucap Chosokabe sambil mencium leher Mouri. Mouri berbalik arah dan menghadap ke depan Chosokabe.

"Lakukan!" suruh Mouri tegas.

"?"

"Kau menginginkan ini kan? Kalau begitu lakukan lah," kata Mouri sambil menunjukkan bibirnya.

"Hehehe… Kau tahu aja…" Chosokabe memegang dagu Mouri untuk mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Chosokabe dan hampir 1 inci…

"Papa? Pa…" suara Mitsunari yang masuk ke kamar papanya dan melihat papanya dan Mouri sedang bermesraan. Mitsunari yang tercengang dan dia perlahan menutup pintu kamar papanya.

Blam…

"Mouri, tak apa-apa. Mitsunari itu bisa menjaga rahasia kok, eh? Kamu mau kemana?" kata Chosokabe panic sedikit.

"Aku mau mandi," jawab Mouri.

"Tapi tunggu Mouri aku belum…"

"Uummm!" Mouri langsung mencium bibir Chosokabe.

"Sudah, kan?"

"Aku belum puas!" Chosokabe langsung menidurkan kembali Mouri dan menciumnya lagi.

* * *

Pagi mereka penuh dengan kesemangatan.

Mitsunari yang melihat papanya dan pembantu rumah tangganya berciuman.

Yukimura yang… masih polos.

Chosokabe yang bisa mencium Mouri.

To be Continue…

* * *

Aku membuat cerita pembantu rumah tangga yang kurang ajar dan dingin. Karena membuat cerita pembantu yang ramah, lemah lembut, disiplin, dan bla bla bla udah mainstream jadi aku sekalian buat pembantu rumah tangga yang sarkastik terhadap majikannya namun baik dengan anak majikannya. Agak bertolak belakang tapi ya sudah.

Terima kasih sudah membaca fanficku

Tolong di Review ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Housekeeping Mouri**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Heh!? Kau mengajak Ieyasu dan Masamune kesini!?" kata Mouri yang kaget mendengar majikannya akan mengajak teman kantornya. Yukimura pun kaget ketakutan saat papanya mengajak teman.

"Mereka gak ada kerjaan lain di hari minggu. Keiji tidak mengajak mereka main futsal karena sudah banyak anggota, dan karena tanggal tua mereka jadi gak bisa apa-apa kecuali diam di rumah. Jadi ya, aku ajak aja mereka datang nongkrong kesini," jawab santai dari Chosokabe.

"PAPA! JANGAN AJAK OM MASAMUNE KESINI!? YUKIMURA TAKUT NGELIAT GIGINYA YANG KAYAK HIU PUTIH," rengek Yukimura sambil meluk kaki papanya. Di lain cerita, Mitsunari hanya tersenyum aneh dengan aura gelapnya.

"Akhirnya… aku bakal memakai boneka voodoo Ieyasu yang sudah di beri mantra oleh Gyoubu. Mati kau… Ieyasu!" bisik Mitsunari.

'Anak ini dendam banget sama Ieyasu…' pikir Mouri dengan keringat dingin.

"Tenanglah Yukimura. Om Masamune bukan orang jahat dan juga bukan hewan buas kok. Om Masamune hanya sayang sama kamu," kata Chosokabe dengan lemah-lembut.

"NGGAK! OM MASAMUNE JAHAT! OM MASAMUNE SUKA JAHILIN YUKIMURA! YUKIMURA GAK MAU NGELIAT OM MASAMUNE!" rengek kembali Yukimura dengan suara keras. Bibir bawah Yukimura di naikkan dan matanya ngeluarin bola-bola air mata.

"Aye... Yukimura, papa yakin om Masamune gak akan ngejahilinmu lagi kok. Kalau om Masamune ngejahilin kamu lagi biar papa dan Mouri yang habisi dia,"

"! Benarkah Papa!?"

"Iya, om Masamune bakal gak berani jahilin kamu. Papa janji deh,"

"Ng!" angguk Yukimura dengan gembiranya dan dia berbalik ke arah Mouri.

"Kakak, tolong bantuannya ya," ujar Yukimura dengan gembiranya.

"Aa? Iya," jawab Mouri.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Ishida? Kau tidak marah kan dengan kedatangan Ieyasu besok nanti?" tanya Chosokabe kepada anak satunya.

"Ah!? Iya, nggak apa-apa. Sekarang juga boleh, supaya aku bisa nyiksa... maksudku bermain dengan om Ieyasu," ucap Mitsunari dengan riangnya.

'Kau kejam ya,' pikir Mouri lagi.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, papa akan bilang ke mereka nanti. Dadah ya, papa pergi kerja dulu. Kalian berdua belajar yang rajin ya," Chosokabe langsung mengambil tasnya dan memasuki taksi yang sudah parkir didepan rumah.

"Ayo, kalian berangkatlah ke sekolah," sahut Mouri ke dua anak.

"Kakak tak takut sama om Masamune? Om Masamune banyak jail sama kakak Mouri," tanya Yukimura yang membawa tas backpacknya.

"Kenapa harus takut? Diakan sama bodohnya dengan papamu," kata Mouri.

"Betul itu," kata Mitsunari yang menyetujui ucapan Mouri.

"Tuh, Mitsunari juga setuju dengan omongan kakak," tukas Mouri.

"tapi…. Aku takut kak. Soalnya, om Masamune suka narik-narik rambut Yukimura , kayak main kuda-kudaan," melas Yukimura.

"Heh… Yukimura , kau anak laki-laki. Kau mesti melindungi dirimu sendiri. Lihat Mitsunari. Dia selalu menyerang om Ieyasu dengan segala cara,"

"Aku menyerang om dengan penuh amarah," ucap Mitsunari dengan datar.

"Jadi, jangan takut. Lakukan apa yang kata hatimu katakan, Yukimura," saran Mouri.

"Ng..."

Yukimura dan Mitsunari meninggalkan Mouri dirumah dan mereka pergi ke sekolah.

* * *

*di kantor*

"Benarkah!? Mitsunari tak membenciku lagi!?" seru Ieyasu yang memegang dokumen-dokumen kantor.

"Aha, dia bilang dia ingin bermain lagi bersamamu," kata Chosokabe kepada teman kantornya. Ieyasu senang tak karuan sambil meremes dokumen yang dia pegang tadi.

"Hah...hanya Yukimura saja yang takut kepadaku. No party to me, Man," kata Masamune kesal sambil mengetik dilayar monitor komputernya.

"Salahmu sih... kamu suka ngejahilin anakku jadinya dia agak canggung denganmu," kata Chosokabe yang juga mengetik data.

"Hah? Anakmu yang duluan bikin aku gemes. Salahmu juga yang memilih anak laki-laki seperti itu," kata Masamune.

"Hei! Dia anak temanku. Kau jangan seenaknya menyalahkan anak temanku yang sudah berjasa kepadaku," tukas Chosokabe.

"Yeah. Temanmu pasti menghargaimu sebagai orangtua pengganti untuknya. Mereka pasti sangat damai di alam sana, kan," kata Masamune sambil melanjutkan mengetiknya.

"Hei, jangan bernostalgia dulu disaat seperti ini. Ayo kerja!" tukas manajer Mogami.

"Iya iya, orang tua sialan," sahut Masamune.

"Masamune, ini peringatan kedua. Kalau kau sampai melanggar peraturan dan terus menjelekkan saya, saya akan memotong gajimu. Karena aku pamanmu, aku tak tega memecat keponakanku," kata Mogami sambil memutarkan kumisnya.

"Aa. Aku mengerti Pak tua. Sudah pergi sana," usir Masamune.

Mogami yang kesal langsung pergi keruangannya, meninggalkan tiga orang di tempat mereka bekerja masing-masing.

"Hei, Masamune. Sebaiknya kau membawakan sesuatu untuk Yukimura," bisik Ieyasu.

"Sesuatu seperti apa coba?" tanya pelan Masamune yang memperkecilkan volume suaranya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin kau bisa membawakan makanan kesukaannya, atau mainan atau..." potong ucapan Ieyasu.

"Bawa saja beberapa dango. Jika kau punya salah dengan Yukimura, kasih saja setusuk dango. Dia bakal memaafkanmu secara instan," sambung Chosokabe.

"Hoh begitu. Thanks Oaf."

* * *

Hujan pun turun dengan perlahan.

"Ah!? Hujan? Bukannya Reporter cuaca bilang hari ini bakal cerah?" kaget Matsu yang memerhatikan jendela kaca minimarket.

"Cuaca terus berubah setiap detiknya. Reporter cuaca hanya menyampaikan prediksinya sendiri," jawab Mouri yang juga sedang berada di minimarket.

"Ah? Mouri-dono!?" kata Matsu yang sedikit terkejut dengan hadirnya Mouri.

"Hm, sepertinya bakal hujan deras. Aku harus menjemput Yukimura dan Mitsunari secepatnya," kata Mouri juga memerhatikan awan tebal hitam yang terlihat jendela kaca minimarket.

"Ng? Mouri-dono punya anak?" tanya Matsu.

"Hm, mereka anak-anak Chosokabe. Aku hanya bekerja sebagai pembantu di rumahnya," jawab Mouri.

"Chosokabe-dono sudah menikah? Kapan?" tanya Matsu.

"Hah. Chosokabe belum menikah. Dia hanya mengadopsi anak-anak temannya," jawab Mouri sambil memilih-milih sayuran yang akan dimasaknya.

"Ooh... Tidak diragukan lagi, tampang Chosokabe-dono yang seperti bajak laut dan juga sangar tapi dia baik kepada orang yang disayanginya," kata Matsu dengan kagum.

"Hm," gumam Mouri.

"Jadi, kenapa Mouri-dono menjadi pembantunya Chosokabe-dono?" tanya lagi Matsu.

"Orang itu mudah aku tarik uangnya. Dan juga, aku merasa kasihan kepadanya karena tak ada yang menemaninya menjaga kedua anak asuhnya itu," kata Mouri dengan datar.

"Tapi, kenapa? Bukannya Mouri-dono dan Chosokabe-dono itu musuhan waktu zaman sekolah?" tanya Matsu.

"Itu bukan hal terpenting, Maeda Matsu? Alasanku menjadi pembantunya karena dia memiliki dua orang anak dan dia seorang ayah yang tak bisa pulang cepat. Itu sebabnya aku ingin membantunya," jawab Mouri.

"Hm-mm. Ternyata Mouri-dono punya sisi lembut, ya. Mouri-dono dulu selalu dingin dan berperilaku tidak baik terhadap orang lain termasuk Chosokabe-dono," kata Matsu yang juga memilih sayuran.

"Apa Mouri-dono punya rasa terhadap Chosokabe-do..." ucapan Matsu terpotong,

"Tidak sama sekali. Aku tidak punya rasa apa-apa dengan si Bodoh itu. Sudah jam segini, aku pergi dulu," tukas Mouri yang berjalan cepat menuju kasir minimarket. Sang petugas kasir yang menyusun bawaan Mouri kekantong tas, langsung Mouri ambil dengan cepat dan membuka payung yang baru dia beli.

"Ambil saja kembaliannya," tukas Mouri ke petugas kasir.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yah, dia kabur," kata Keiji yang kecewa dan keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Keiji!? Darimana kau datang? Kamu kok nggak kerja?" tanya Matsu yang terkejut.

"Haha, begini kak Matsu. Bos Ashikaga memberiku hari libur seminggu dimulai hari ini," kata Keiji.

"Ngomong-ngomong sangat mencurigakan kalo Mouri jadi pembantu si Chosokabe, menurut kakak?" tanya balik Keiji.

"Menurut kakak, Mouri-dono mempunyai sisi lembut yang tak bisa dilihat oleh orang lain. Saking tertutupnya dia selalu bertampang dingin dan cuek didepan orang. Tapi jika bersama Chosokabe-dono, Mouri-dono tidak bisa menahan sifatnya dan terus mengeluarkan semua emosinya kepada Chosokabe-dono. Jadi, Mouri-dono mencoba untuk berbaikan kepada Chosokabe-dono dan menjadi teman baik," kata Matsu yang mendalami ucapannya.

"Itu namanya cinta, ya kan?" kata Keiji.

"Cinta?" tanya Matsu bingung.

"Kakak tidak melihat reaksi Mouri tadi?" tanya balik Keiji.

"Hah? Kamu bicara apa, Keiji?" tanya kesal Matsu.

"Ah sudahlah. Kakak pasti gak akan mengerti..." jawab Keiji.

* * *

'Apa Mouri-dono punya rasa terhadap Chosokabe...'

Mouri masih memikirkan kata-kata Matsu saat dia berada di minimarket. Yukimura yang sedang bermain video gamenya di ruangan tidak sengaja melihat ke belakang tepatnya ke pengasuhnya Mouri.

"Ouch," jerit kecil Mouri yang terkena sayatan pisau dapur.

"Kakak!" spontan Yukimura berlari mengarah Mouri yang kesakitan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya luka sayatan, lihat," kata Mouri yang juga menujukkan luka yang baru dia alami.

"Ini luka sayatannya dalam kak. Sini aku obatin," tawar Yukimura yang langsung mengambil kotak obat di lemari kaca kamar mandinya.

"Aku belajar ini dari Oyakata-sama," kata Yukimura yang mengobati telapak tangan Mouri.

"Hm, sangat telaten sekali kau mengobatiku," kata Mouri memuji cara pengobatan oleh Yukimura.

"Iya... Oyakata-sama bilang, kalau mengobati seseorang jangan terburu-buru, karena jika kita terburu-buru maka luka tidak akan cepat sembuh. Lakukan ini dengan teliti dan lemah lembut agar pasien tidak terasa sakit saat pengobatan,"

"Hm... jadi cita-citamu ingin menjadi seorang dokter, huh?"

"Dokter itu mengerikan. Yukimura tidak mau menjadi dokter. Yukimura ingin menjadi pemain sepak bola, agar Yukimura bisa membawa nama negara Yukimura dilapangan sepak bola," tukas Yukimura dengan nada polosnya.

"Hah... Sudahlah, kembali ke aktivitasmu tadi, kakak mau menyiapkan makan malam," kata Mouri.

Yukimura kembali dengan apa yang dia lakukan sebelumnya dan meninggalkan Mouri didapur sendirian.

* * *

*pukul 18.30*

"Ayah pulang...!? *ndus ndus/ mencium bau*" ucap Chosokabe yang pulang. Chosokabe membuka sepatu kerjanya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu.

Chosokabe berjalan menuju aroma yang dia cium tadi. Tiba dia di dapur, wajah Chosokabe yang lelah sehabis kerja menjadi cerah kembali melihat makanan yang sudah siap di meja makan.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang," kata Mouri yang mencuci peralatan masak yang habis dia pakai.

"Tumben kau memasak makanan enak,Mouri. Anak-anak mana?" tanya Chosokabe melirik kiri dan kanan.

"Mereka sedang membeli obat penangkal ditoko sebelah," jawab Mouri.

"Buat apa? Bukannya aku sudah membeli obatnya kemaren," kata Chosokabe.

"Mereka menyiapkan itu untuk hari esok. Kau tahu kan, kalau kau mengajak 'teman'mu mereka pasti membeli persiapan untuk melindungi mereka dari ancaman 'teman'mu itu," ketus Mouri.

"Hm-mm. Aku lupa, tapi..." Chosokabe mendekati Mouri dari belakang dan kedua tangannya melingkar ke pinggang ramping Mouri.

"Bagaimana kalau 'teman'ku ini bukan mengincar anakku melainkan dirimu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau akan terbang kepelukkanku dan memohon kepadaku untuk melindungimu dari mereka?" bisik Chosokabe ke daun telinga Mouri.

"Kau menggangguku sudah jadi keseharianku. Emang siapa yang takut sama dua orang bodoh itu? Aku jitak sekali, mereka pasti bakal kocar-kacir kesana kemari," ketus Mouri yang melanjutkan bersih-bersihnya walau sedikit tegang karena tangan Chosokabe yang melingkar ditubuhnya.

"Aku? Pengganggu pribadimu!? Boleh saja, asalkan kau bisa mengganggapku sebagai suamimu," goda Chosokabe sambil memeluk erat tubuh Mouri.

"Bodoh kau. Mana bisa aku menganggapmu sebagai suami. Aku ini laki-laki dan..." jari telunjuk Chosokabe mendarat di bibir Mouri yang menandakan 'berhenti' bicara.

"Sshh... bibir ini adalah saksi bahwa kau bukan laki-laki normal lainnya," kata Chosokabe. Mouri terdiam dengan muka memerah pekat.

"Ingat pagi itu? Kau yang menyuruhku untuk mencium bibir ini, kan?" tanya Chosokabe sambil mengelus bibir Mouri.

"Aku tidak ingat pagi itu, mungkin kau sedang bermimpi tentangku dan mencium bantal baumu," jawab Mouri yang wajahnya masih memerah.

"Aku tahu kau sedang menyembunyikan fakta, Mouri. Matamu itu menceritakan segalanya," kata Chosokabe.

Chosokabe mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Mouri dan menatap lekat di matanya. Mouri melirik ke kiri supaya menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

"Tuh, kan. Matamu tidak bisa berkata bohong kepadaku," bisik Chosokabe.

Mouri terdiam malu hanya bisa mendengar perkataan Chosokabe dari telinganya. Chosokabe membalikkan Mouri untuk bisa berhadapan dengannya, Mouri terkejut dengan tindakan Chosokabe.

"Apa yang kau..."

"Aku ingin mencuri bibirmu lagi," ucap Chosokabe.

Mouri terdiam dengan matanya yang melebar, Chosokabe mendekatkan wajah perlahan. Mouri merasakan wajahnya kembali panas dan memerah, tapi dia tidak melawannya. Bibir mereka bertemu dalam sekejap. Mouri tidak melakukan perlawanan, dia membiarkan Chosokabe menciumnya. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka mengambil nafas, wajah Mouri merona merah dan terengah-engah.

Suara pintu depan pun terdengar dan begitu pula suara Yukimura dan Mitsunari.

"Kami pulang," ucap seru Yukimura.

"Hei, nak. Kalian beli apa?" tanya Chosokabe yang menutupi Mouri dengan badannya.

"Kami membeli ini untuk besok, papa," jawab mereka berdua.

"Paku? Dan juga raket listrik?" tanya Chosokabe.

"Mereka yang mau," jawab Mouri dari belakang. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Seriusan? Kalian mau apa dengan benda-benda seperti itu?" tanya Chosokabe lagi ke kedua anak tersebut.

"Aku mau melindungi diriku dari om Masamune," seru Yukimura sambil memegang dua raket listrik khusus serangga dan juga bergaya ala pendekar.

"Paku ini hanya sekedar permainan yang aku mainkan di sekolah. Aku ingin memainkan ini bersama om Ieyasu," jawab Mitsunari dengan polosnya.

"Huh... Yukimura, kenapa kau tidak bisa sedikit lebih dewasa? Mitsunari sama sekali tidak takut dengan om Ieyasu dan juga om Masamune," ketus Chosokabe.

"Yukimura sama Mitsunari beda setahun kok. Mitsunari wajar saja tidak takut lagi karena sudah tua dari Yukimura," kata Yukimura yang mengembungkan mulutnya.

"Sudahlah, kalau itu membuatnya lebih baik biarkan sajalah,Chosokabe," kata Mouri.

"Oke, baiklah. Disini agak panas hawanya, papa mau ganti baju dulu," kata Chosokabe yang pergi ke kamarnya.

"Kalian berdua, sudah waktunya mandi. Cepat mandi," tukas Mouri.

Yukimura dan Mitsunari langsung pergi ke kamar mereka dan bersiap-siap untuk membersihkan diri mereka.

Malam hari yang tenang membuat para penghuni rumah terlelap cepat.

* * *

*Keesokan harinya/Minggu*

"Halo?" tanya Chosokabe di hp yang dia angkat.

'Oi, bentar lagi kami akan ke rumahmu. Pastikan ada party yang menunggu,' jawab Masamune.

"Iya iya, mata cacat," balas Chosokabe. Chosokabe menutup pembicaraannya dengan Masamune.

"Pagi sekali. Kupikir mereka bakal datang siang nanti," kata Mouri yang menyapu lantai.

"Mereka memaksaku. Apa boleh buat, gak apa kan sekali-kali mereka datang pagi-pagi untuk bermain dengan anakku," kata Chosokabe.

"Hmph," dengus nafas Mouri.

"Oh ya, Mouri," sahut Chosokabe lagi ke Mouri.

"Hm?"

"Nanti malam jangan pulang dulu ya," ucap Chosokabe.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mouri.

"Ada deh. Ada 'sesuatu' yang ingin aku berikan padamu," kata Chosokabe melirik ke arah Mouri.

" ? " Mouri menatap bingung ke Chosokabe.

Party akan di mulai di kediaman Chosokabe dan Chosokabe akan memberikan 'sesuatu' kepada Mouri.

*To be Continued*


	3. Play time

**Housekeeping Mouri chapter 3**

* * *

Pukul 07.04 (waktu diundur 1 jam di kediaman Masamune)

Masamune mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon Chosokabe. "Oi, bentar lagi kami akan kerumahmu. Pastikan ada party yang menunggu," kata Masamune.

'Iya ya, mata cacat,' balas Chosokabe dari sana. Chosokabe memutuskan pembicaraan. Masamune hanya membawa sebungkus rokok selama di rumah Chosokabe.

"Jadi, Masamune. Kau sudah beli dango kesukaan Yukimura?" tanya Ieyasu yang duduk di sofa milik Masamune.

"Akh! Oh yeah, I'm forget that! Untung kau ngingetin aku, Ieyasu," kata Masamune.

"Dimana Katakura-san?" tanya lagi Ieyasu.

"Kojuro? Dia ikut tur ke Indonesia untuk belajar tentang bumbu rempah-rempah masakan pedas disana," kata Masamune yang membuka sebungkus rokok. "Mau?" tawar Masamune yang menggenggam bungkus rokok.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku nggak terbiasa dengan asap rokok," kata Ieyasu.

"Hmph...," dengus pelan Masamune.

"Kalau begitu, kita nanti mampir ke kedai dulu, Ieyasu. Aku mau beli beberapa dango dan makanan kecil untuk kedua malaikat yang berada di nereka itu," ujar Masamune yang menyalakan rokoknya.

"Dua? Maksud kamu, yang satunya Mitsunari?" tanya Ieyasu yang sedikit marah.

"Bukan si maniak itu yang kumaksud itu Mouri," jawab Masamune yang kesal mendengar nama Mitsunari.

"Oh, aku kira Mitsunari," kata Ieyasu dengan lega.

"Yaudah dah, yuk kita ke sana," kata Masamune. Mereka berdua pergi ke rumah Chosokabe dengan mengunakan kenderaan bermotor mereka sendiri.

* * *

"Hei Chosokabe, kau mau menu makanan apa untuk temanmu?," tanya Mouri yang berada di dapur.

"Bagaimana siapkan beberapa cemilan dulu? Mereka suka makan yang ringan kalo lagi pagi gini. Oh ya, siapkan juga minuman soda dan es buah. Makan siangnya siapkan nabe, nasi kare, dan tempura," ucap Chosokabe yang sedang menonton berita pagi.

"Buahnya sama sekali tidak ada di kulkas. Mau aku belikan di mini market di seberang?" kata Mouri mengecek isi kulkas.

"Gak usah, biar aku saja yang ke mini market. Kamu siapkan saja cemilannya dulu," kata Chosokabe. Chosokabe mengambil jaket hitamnya yang bergantungan di belakang pintu.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong anak-anak sedang apa ya di dalam kamar?" tanya Chosokabe ke Mouri.

Mouri mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Tidak tahu. Aku nggak tahu mengapa mereka mengunci pintu kamar mereka," kata Mouri.

"Di kunci," kata Chosokabe yang bingung. Chosokabe mengetuk pintu kamar kedua anaknya tersebut.

"Yukimura, Mitsunari. Kalian sudah bangun tidak?" tanya Chosokabe dari depan pintu mereka.

"Kami gak mau keluar sampai om-om itu pulang," ucap suara Yukimura yang lagi ngambek.

"Hei, kata kalian gak apa kalau teman papa datang ke sini?" tanya Chosokabe.

"Iya gak apa. Biar aku yang mengikat mereka... maksudku bermain-main dengan mereka," kata Mitsunari yang polos.

"Aku gak mau ketemu om Masamune. Gak gak gak mau!" kata Yukimura yang masih ngambek.

"Yah, sayangnya papa sudah belikan lima dango buat kamu," kata Chosokabe yang memegang plastik hitam yang kosong isinya. Yukimura membuka kunci dan cepat-cepat keluar untuk mengambil dangonya.

"Mana? Mana dangonya papa!?" kata Yukimura yang antusias untuk memakan dangonya. Chosokabe diam-diam mengambil kunci pintu kamarnya dan menaruhnya di saku celana.

"Nih, dangomu," kata Chosokabe yang menyerahkan plastik kosong ke Yukimura.

"Kosong papa! Gak ada dangonya," kata Yukimura yang memegang plastik kosong tersebut.

"Yah, maaf Yukimura. Papa dan mama Mouri sudah makan dangonya," kata Chosokabe yang dibuat-buat supaya anaknya tidak merasa dijebak. Dari belakang, Chosokabe bisa merasakan sorotan maut dari malaikat kematian.

"Mama apa?" gumam Mouri. Gumamnya tersebut walau kecil bisa terdengar jelas di kedua telinga Chosokabe.

"Huaaa... papa jahat!" teriak Yukimura sambil nangis.

"Chosokabe, gimana sih. Padahal dangonya buat Yukimura tapi kita yang makan-makan," kata Mouri yang juga dibuat-buat. Mouri mendekati Yukimura dan menggendongnya, Mouri menatap Chosokabe dengan tatapan tajam. Chosokabe hanya terdiam bersalah karena Mouri juga ikut berakting dengannya.

"Yukimura dan Mitsunari suka tempura, kan? Bagaimana kita buat makan siang sama-sama," kata Mouri yang membuat senyum ceria sambil membawa kedua anak itu ke dapur.

"Iya," sorak keduanya. Yukimura yang tadi dipelukan Mouri kini merasa senang dan juga ikut memasak.

'Kamu memang suami/istri ideal, Mouri,' pikir Chosokabe yang berada di belakang Mouri.

* * *

Pukul 08.45, sesudah memotong sayuran dan daging ikan. Mouri mengajarkan mereka tuk memasak nabe dulu.

"Masukkan sayurannya ke dalam panci yang berisi air yang sudah mendidih dan daging ikan tunanya dimasukkan setelah sayurannya," kata Mouri yang memasukkan sayur sawi, wortel, kentang, daun bawang, dan lobak putih.

"Hohh," kagum kedua anak tersebut dan melihat lagi ke dalam panci.

.

.

.

Setelah nabe telah jadi dibikin, Mitsunari dan Yukimura mencoba untuk membuat tempura.

"Kupas terlebih dahulu kulit udangnya dan nanti dimasukkan kedalaman adonan tepung terigu ini," kata Mouri yang sedang membuat adonan untuk tempura. Yukimura dan Mitsunari mengangguk mengerti dan mereka mengupas udang satu persatu.

Udang yang Yukimura dan Mitsunari kupas sudah terkumpul di piring putih dan sudah dilumuri oleh adonan yang Mouri buat. Mitsunari mencoba untuk memasukkan udang ke dalam wajan yang diisi dengan minyak yang sudah panas. Yukimura tidak berani memasukkannya karena takut kena minyak panas dan dia bersembunyi di belakang Mouri.

.

.

.

Sekitar pukul 09.20 pagi, Mouri dan kedua anak masih memasak di dapur.

"Fuh, ternyata mudah juga memasak tempura," kata Mitsunari yang bangga dengan hasil kreasinya. Mitsunari saking terbawa suasana, dia mempercantik penyajian tempura dengan gayanya sendiri. Seperti chef profesional.

"Baiklah, yang terakhir pelajaran cara memasak kare. Kalian sudah siap?" kata Mouri.

"Iya!" sorak seru Yukimura. Mitsunari cuma diam tanpa ekspresi ceria yang tergambar di wajahnya.

"kupas dan potong dadu-dadu kentangnya, bawang bombay juga dimaksukkan tapi diiris tipis-tipis," kata Mouri. Yukimura mengupas kentang lalu Mitsunari yang mengiris-iris bawangnya. Mereka bertiga sibuk membuat kare sehingga mereka tidak menyadari suara bel pintu yang sudah berapa kali berbunyi.

"Oi, Chosokabe! Kalo ada tamu bisa disapa dengan sedikit ramah kali," ketus Masamune yang masuk ke dalam. Masamune memakai baju kaos berwarna hitam, jaket berwarna biru tua, dan memakai celana jeans. Dan pula Masamune memakai kalung tentara yang bergelantungan di lehernya dan juga memakai sarung tangan hitam saat dia berkendara memakai motornya. Masamune merangkul helmnya yang berwarna biru tua dengan gambar petir dan sticker 'Metalica' yang tertempel di belakang helmnya.

"Lho? Mana Chosokabe?" tanya Ieyasu yang melihat sekeliling. Ieyasu memakai baju kaos kuning berlengan panjang berwarna hitam namun lengan kanannya di lipat sehingga melihatkan otot kekarnya, memakai jaket berwarna kuning hitam yang berhoodie, dan memakai jeans sama seperti Masamune namun bagian siku kirinya bolong. Ieyasu tidak memakai aksesori seperti Masamune namun dia hanya memakai sarung tangan berwarna kuning jari-jari bolong, membawa helm berwarna kuning polos dan terdapat sticker bertulis 'BOUND!' di kiri helm.

"Hi kids, have a nice day to play with uncle Masamune and uncle Ieyasu?" kata Masamune yang memakai mode engrishnya.

"Ngomong apa sih. Bicara yang lebih jelas lagi, om mata picek," ketus Mitsunari yang melihat Masamune.

"Hei, kalian kok masuk tanpa mencet bel pintu. Masuk kayak maling saja," kata Mouri.

"Kita sudah mencet tombol belnya 30 kali. Rasakan derita apa yang kami alami saat kami menunggu lama kalian untuk menyambut kita berdua," kata Masamune yang memelas di hadapan Mouri.

"Kalian merasa kasihan dengan mereka?" tanya Mouri kedua anak yang sedang sibuk dengan kerjaan mereka.

"Nggak," ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Buu… kejamnya," kata Ieyasu.

"Btw, I'm brought some a gift. Ada donat yang ditaburi sprinkle ceres, dango, ada juga strawberry daifuku, dan ada juga Dango, dan Dango, Dango, Dango... dan sprinkle," kata Masamune yang menggoda Yukimura dan Mouri *(Mouri dicerita ini suka donat berwarna hijau dan kuning yang ditaburi oleh sprinkle ceres. Sama seperti joke weaponnya di BASARA 4)*

Yukimura mulai tergoda dan kini dia ingin melangkahkan kakinya, tetapi langkahnya dihenti oleh tangan kiri Mouri yang berada di dada Yukimura.

"Jangan tertipu dengan omongannya, Yukimura. Dia bisa saja memakanmu hidup-hidup," ucap Mouri dengan serius. Yukimura nampak takut dan memundurkan langkahnya. Yukimura membayangkan ada dua zombie di dalam rumahnya dan ingin memakan mereka hidup-hidup, sedangkan Mitsunari yang sudah duluan marah melihat Ieyasu seperti kucing jantan yang bertemu kucing lain di hadapannya.

"Hei, jangan takut dong. Mana mungkin aku bakal memakan Yukimura hidup-hidup, aku cuma sayang Yukimura saja kok," kata Masamune. "Lagipula, om ingin berteman dengan Yukimura," lagak Masamune 'friendly'.

"Sudah sudah. Kita ke sini untuk bersenang-senang dengan kalian dan Chosokabe," lirih Ieyasu.

"Diam kau, om Tanuki," ketus Mitsunari.

"Sudahlah. Kita hanya buang-buang waktu kalo saling membenci seperti ini," lirih lagi Ieyasu. "Kalian lagi apa? Kita berdua bisa membantu," kata Ieyasu lagi.

"Yeah! kami ingin membantu," kata Masamune yang sebenarnya tidak suka perkataan Ieyasu tadi.

"Aku gak mau ikutan kalo om itu ikut-ikutan juga. Aku berhenti menjadi pro chef," kata Mitsunari yang meninggalkan Mouri di dapur.

"Aku juga sama. Maaf, kak Mouri," kata Yukimura yang juga meninggalkan Mouri di dapur.

Yukimura dan Mitsunari pergi ke halaman belakang. Mouri dan Masamune menatap tajam ke Ieyasu yang tadi ngomong tersebut.

"Way a go, genius. Sekarang mereka gak mau kita ikut-ikutan masak bersama," ketus Masamune.

"Kau juga sama, Masamune," ketus Mouri.

"Yah sudah, aku juga gak jadi ikut bantu. Btw, aku taruh kuenya di atas meja," kata Masamune. Masamune mengambil sepotong tempura yang tertata rapi di meja. Hampir masuk ke dalam mulutnya, tangan Masamune terkena tembakan kacang polong dari luar halaman. Masamune yang melihat dari mana arah kacang polong itu berasal, dia menemukan Mitsunari sedang mengintip dari pintu jendela kaca yang dapat terlihat jelas tubuh Mitsunari.

"Jangan berani-berani kau memakan tempura buatanku," ketus Mitsunari. Masamune memanyumkan bibir atasnya dan mengembalikan tempura ke semula.

"Ya ampun, dapat dari mana juga Chosokabe ngambil anak itu," kata Masamune yang menyindir Mitsunari. Mitsunari bersiap-siap untuk menembakkan kacang polong sekali lagi.

"Sudah sudah, Mitsunari. Gak baik kalo marah-marah terus," lirih lagi Ieyasu dengan lembut kepada Mitsunari.

"Kamu bukan ibuku! *Buh...*" kata Mitsunari dan menembakkan kacang polong ke arah Ieyasu. Ieyasu merasa kesakitan di bagian pipi kanannya.

"Sudahlah Ieyasu, dia memang membencimu," kata Mouri yang mengaduk kuah kare yang mendidih.

"Aku kira Mitsunari kemarin bilang ingin bermain denganku," kata Ieyasu yang kembali ke dapur dan memotong beberapa kentang.

'Iya, dalam maksud menyiksa bukan bermain,' pikir Mouri yang _sweatdrop_.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Chosokabe kemana, Mor?" tanya Ieyasu yang memanggil Mouri dengan nama panggilan sejak SMP.

"Chosokabe sedang beli buah di mini market," kata Mouri yang tidak keberatan nama panggilan SMPnya disebut.

"Mor? Ahaha haha, What in the name of is that!? Oi Ieyasu, namanya tuh lebih mirip manggil cewek, you know," kata Masamune.

"Apa salahnya Mouri dipanggil Mor? Itu kan nama panggilanku buatnya waktu SMP," kata Ieyasu.

"Yah, lebih tepatnya kamu manggil... like a little girl... I guess," kata Masamune.

"Apa masalahnya dengan itu? Aku tidak keberatan dipanggil Mor, tapi bagian ceweknya itu..." kata Mouri yang menjambak rambut Masamune dan menodong kan sebuah sendok sayur di pipi kirinya.

"Maafkan aku, Mouri-sama..." kata Masamune yang mukanya membiru dan berkeringat banyak.

"Mor, sudah-sudah..." lirih Ieyasu kembali.

* * *

Di mini market, Chosokabe membawa barang belanjaannya ke kasir dan membayarnya. Chosokabe mengambil hpnya dan mengecek ada SMS yang masuk.

"Oh! Mereka sudah sampai ya? Mesti cepat-cepat nih," kata Chosokabe yang berlari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Papa pulang," kata Chosokabe yang membuka pintunya. Chosokabe melihat anaknya Yukimura memegang raket listrik yang dia beli kemaren dan menghadapi Masamune main dengannya. Mitsunari mengejar Ieyasu karena Ieyasu memegang buku gambar kesukaan Mitsunari.

Yukimura yang melihat papanya di depan pintu pun lari ke arah papanya dan bersembunyi di balik kaki papanya tersebut.

"Hei, Yukimura. Om mau main sama kamu kok malah sembunyi?" kata Masamune yang memakai jaket Yukimura yang berhoodie telinga kucing.

"Oi Masamune, kamu norak kalau sikapmu begitu dengan memakai jaket anakku," kata Chosokabe. Chosokabe menggendong Yukimura yang ketakutan."Dan jangan terlalu berlebihan dong nakutin dia," ketus Chosokabe.

"Mouri," panggil Chosokabe.

"Apa?" tanya Mouri datang dari dapur.

"Nih, aku beli apel, anggur, strawberry, melon, dan mangga. Aku beliin jusnya juga," kata Chosokabe yang menyerahkan plastik putih. Mouri mengambil plastik tersebut dan pergi ke dapur.

"Yukimura. Mitsunari," panggil Chosokabe pada kedua anaknya. Yukimura dan Mitsunari pun menoleh ke papa mereka.

"Papa beliin es krim, lho. Mau?" kata Chosokabe yang memperlihat es krim bentuk mangkuk dengan rasa coklat dan mangga.

"Aku mau coklat," kata Yukimura yang mengambil es krim coklat. Mitsunari mengambil es krim rasa mangga.

"Gak beliin kita, kah?" kata Masamune. Ieyasu dari belakang Masamune juga terlihat ingin.

"Kalian ini sudah dewasa, nggak tahu malu pula. Beli sendirilah," ejek Chosokabe. Masamune dan Ieyasu hilang harapan.

"Wuuuu… tahu aja ini tanggal tua, masih saja manjain anak," kata Masamune.

"Minta dikit ya, Yukimura," kata Masamune dan mengambil es Yukimura yang baru saja Yukimura santap.

"WAAAAAAA… Papa! Om Masamune, Pah," rengek Yukimura. Mouri yang dari belakang Masamune memukulnya memakai sendok sayur.

"Kembalikan, dasar maniak," kata Mouri. Masamune menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Mouri dengan melas dan mengembalikan es krim Yukimura.

"Yukimura sama Mitsunari, bikin es buah sama-sama yuk," ajak Mouri lagi ke kedua anak. Mouri mengambil Yukimura yang berada di gendongan Chosokabe tadi dan mengendong Yukimura di dada Mouri. Mitsunari mendekati Mouri layaknya anak-anak kecil yang mendekati mamanya, Mitsunari menggandeng tangan kanan Mouri dan mereka bertiga menuju ke dapur.

"Aku ingin bikin sebagus mungkin," seru Mitsunari yang semangat.

.

.

.

"Hei, aku tanya sama kamu, Chosokabe. Bagaimana kau bisa menjinakkan Mouri?" heran Masamune yang melihat sifat 'keibuan' Mouri.

"Jinakkan apanya? Dari dulu sudah dia suka sama aku," kata Chosokabe dengan bangga, tapi dalam seketika Chosokabe jadi _drop_ dengan aura hitam yang berada di dapur. Yukimura dan Mitsunari agak menjaga jarak dari Mouri. "Yah, dari SMA dia sudah mau berminat menjadi pembantuku," kata Chosokabe yang agak sedikit takut.

* * *

Pukul 13. 30 siang, Yukimura dan Masamune masih bermain kejar-kejaran, Ieyasu mencoba mendekati Mitsunari namun Mitsunari lari secepat mungkin dengan membawa boneka voodoo yang di kasih oleh Otani kemaren.

'Sial...' bisik Mitsunari yang bersembunyi di meja makan halaman belakangnya. Mitsunari mengambil ponsel papanya dan menekan nomor seseorang yang ia hubungi. 'Gyoubu! Kenapa bonekanya gak berfungsi?' bisik Mitsunari.

'Halo? Ini Mitsunari ya?' balas Otani yang bingung.

'Gyoubu! Kenapa bonekanya gak bisa ngebunuh om Ieyasu?' bisik Mitsunari yang kesal.

'Mitsunari! Kenapa suaramu kecil? Apa boneka voodoo yang saya berikan berfungsi?'balas Otani.

'Itu yang aku pertanyakan!' bisik Mitsunari yang memperbesar volume suaranya.

'Apakah anda sudah baca mantranya?' tanya Otani.

'Sudah! Aku sudah membacanya dengan benar,' bisik Mitsunari.

'Apa anda sudah menggunakan paku yang sudah saya kasih mantranya?' tanya Otani.

'Sudah! Bagaimana kau iniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!' kata Mitsunari yang tegang dan terkejut karena kakinya di tarik sesuatu.

"Haha. Mitsunari senang sembunyi-sembunyian, ya. Tapi om Ieyasu sudah ketemu Mitsunari," kata Ieyasu yang menarik kaki Mitsunari.

'Halo? Halo? Mitsunari? Kau masih di sana?' kata Otani yang bingung dengan keadaannya.

"Lepaskan kakiku, dasar om Tanuki!" geram Mitsunari yang masih saja memegang voodoo. Mitsunari melihat bungkusan paku yang tergeletak di meja dan dia mengambil salah satu paku itu dan menodongnya dekat boneka voodoo mirip Ieyasu.

"Sekali lagi kamu menarikku, om gak bakal melihat cahaya matahari lagi!" bentak Mitsunari.

"Eh? Apa itu semacam permainan?" tanya Ieyasu yang tidak tahu kalau itu boneka voodoonya. Mitsunari menusuk boneka itu ke perutnya hingga tembus keluar pakunya dan Ieyasu memegang perutnya karena kesakitan.

"Ugh!" rintih Ieyasu.

"Berhasil!" tukas Mitsunari yang senang bahwa mantranya beraksi.

"A...a...aku... mau ke...toilet dulu... Ukh!" kata Ieyasu yang menahan 'pup'-nya. Mitsunari terdiam kejut dengan mulutnya yang ternga-nga mendengar perkataan Ieyasu.

"YANG BENAR SAJA!" teriak Mitsunari dari dalam kepalanya. Mitsunari berpikir bahwa mantranya tersebut membuat Ieyasu tewas atau semacamnya, karena Mitsunari percaya sekali dengan perkataan Otani jadi Mitsunari kecewa berat dengan kejadian ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Waaaaa! Jangan nganggu aku, om Masamune!" teriak Yukimura sambil lari menjauh dari Masamune yang mengejarnya.

"Kenapa aku harus berenti ngejahili kamu? Kamu kan yang duluan jahilin om. Pake raket listrik pula, ya jelas sakit kalo kena kulit," geram Masamune.

"WAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Chosokabe yang membantu Mouri di dapur dengan membawakan makanan yang sudah siap tadi pagi dan bersama Mouri yang sudah menyiapkan es buah ke halaman belakang mereka dan menaruh makanan tersebut di meja.

"Kalian sudah puas mainnya?" ketus Mouri yang membuat Yukimura, Mitsunari, dan Masamune (Ieyasu sedang di toilet).

"Oi Masamune. Coba bantuin kek bawa makan siangnya. Mana Ieyasu?" kata Chosokabe yang membawa panci yang berisi kare ayam.

"Dia sedang di toilet. Mules kayaknya," kata Masamune.

"Kakak! Om Masamune ngejar-ngejar aku, terus nuduh Yukimura main raket terus kena tangan om Masamune," kata Yukimura dengan muka polosnya.

"Enaknya aja, Yukimura yang benar-benar mainin raket listrikmu itu. Om _smack down _nih," geram Masamune.

Yukimura pun lari ke Mouri dan bersembunyi dibalik kaki Mouri.

"Jangan nuduh anak-anak kecil, coba?" ketus Mouri yang mengangkat Yukimura ke atas.

"Aku memang nggak nuduh dia. Memang dia yang duluan," ketus Masamune ke Mouri. "Aku mau Yukimura minta maaf," ucap Masamune yang garang melihat Yukimura. Yukimura menoleh ke belakang untuk tidak melihat wajah Masamune dan mengembungkan pipinya.

"Nggak mau!"

"Ayo cepat katakan, bocah sial!" geram Masamune. Masamune sempat mengepal tangannya namun Mouri menoleh Yukimura dengan ekspresi datar.

"Hei, bilang minta maaf sama om Masamune sudah. Yukimura kan yang salah," lirih Mouri ke Yukimura. Yukimura menatap Mouri dengan melas berharap dia tidak ingin mengeluarkan ucapan maaf ke Masamune. Mouri tidak bisa melawan sehingga dia menurun Yukimura ke bawah.

"Kamu beli dango kan tadi pagi, coba kamu pakai itu buat dia, supaya bisa minta maaf sama kamu," bisik Mouri ke telinga Masamune.

Masamune mengangguk mengerti dan pergi ke dalam dan mengambil plastik yang dia bawa.

"Yuki-chan, Om punya apa, hayo?" goda Masamune sambil memegang setusuk dango di tangannya. Yukimura menoleh dan lari menuju Masamune.

"Mau, aku mau," kata Yukimura dengan semangat.

"Eit! Tapi Yuki-chan bilang minta maaf dulu sama Om Masamune dulu, setuju?" kata Masamune. Yukimura mengembung kembali pipinya dan perasaan berat hati karena harus meminta maaf sama Masamune.

"Kalo Yuki-chan sudah minta maaf, om kasih dangonya banyak deh," kata Masamune kembali dengan memberikan empat tusuk dango. Wajah Yukimura cerah dan mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Iya. Yukimura minta maaf om," seru Yukimura. Masamune memberikan dangonya ke Yukimura.

"Begitu dong, itu baru anak papa," seru Chosokabe yang melihat anaknya sekarang baikan dengan temannya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kamu itu sebenarnya paling merepotkan lho, Masamune," kata Mouri yang memakan donat yang Masamune bawa bersama dango.

"Nee… kalo bukan kamu yang beritahu aku mana mungkin aku bisa baikkan sama Yukimura," kata Masamune. Masamune mengendong Yukimura ke atas kepalanya dan Yukimura sambil memakan dangonya, "Iya gak, Yuki-chan?"

Yukimura mengangguk setuju dan terus memakan dangonya.

* * *

Makan bersama di halaman belakang membuat semuanya merasa puas, kecuali Mitsunari. Ieyasu diberi obat diare sama Chosokabe, Masamune tetap bermain riya bersama Yukimura, dan sedangkan Mouri. Menghadapi gunung-gunung piring kotor yang berada di wastafelnya, dengan segenap tenaga Mouri mencuci dengan kedua tangan halusnya. Mouri tak menyadari bahwa Chosokabe sedang duduk di kursi meja makan dan menatap mengarah dia. Chosokabe berdiri dan mendekati Mouri yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Hei, butuh bantuan?" tanya Chosokabe.

"Nggak usah, aku bisa sendiri kok," kata Mouri. Sibuk dengan apa yang dia lakukan tiba-tiba Chosokabe berada di belakang Mouri dan memeluknya seperti biasa saat Mouri mencuci piring.

"Aku mau bantu kok. Nggak apa kan?" pinta Chosokabe. Mouri mendengus menyerah dan melakukan kembali apa yang ia kerjakan.

"Kamu terlihat senang hari ini," bisik Chosokabe dengan halus di telinga Mouri.

"Tentu, anak-anak lebih lengket denganku daripada teman-temanmu," balas Mouri dengan tenang.

"Kalo aku? Aku mungkin agak sibuk dengan temanku tadi tapi sekarang, apa aku sudah lengket denganmu?" tanya Chosokabe sambil mengoyangkan pinggulnya ke bokong Mouri.

"Ih, apaan sih kamu nih," ketus Mouri. Merah merona mewarnai pipi Mouri. Chosokabe hanya tertawa kecil di telinga Mouri dan mempereratkan pelukannya.

Mereka berdua menikmati kebersamaan dan tiba-tiba suara dari halaman belakang.

.

.

.

.

Waktu di undur 4 menit kemudian,

"Yukimura, eye-patch om jangan dibawa-bawa dong. Kembaliin," kata Masamune yang mengejar Yukimura. Yukimura melewati kubangan lumpur yang berada di dekat pagar halamannya. Masamune mengejar Yukimura terpeleset di kubangan lumpur tersebut.

"Shit..." kata Masamune. Rambut, wajah, baju, jaket, dan jeans Masamune kotor terkena lumpur. Masamune menoleh ke Yukimura beserta Mitsunari yang berada di sampingnya, dengan muka sinis yang tertampang di muka kedua anak tersebut yang berhasil menjebak seekor naga kedalaman perangkap ikan. /(Gubu kalo gak salah nama perangkap ikan di Indonesia. Lol)/

"Ada apa?" kata Chosokabe yang berlari di mana suara itu berasal.

"Masamune! Kenapa kamu di situ?" tanya Chosokabe yang melihat Masamune yang penuh dengan lumpur. Masamune berdiri perlahan. Kakinya terkilir saat dia jatuh.

"Masamune, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ieyasu yang mendekati Masamune. Masamune menoleh ke kedua anak tersebut namun mereka berlari ke arah papa mereka. Muka Masamune melas dan mendekati Yukimura.

"Yukimura, kembalikan eye-patch om ya," kata Masamune dengan lembut ke Yukimura. Yukimura menyerahkan eye-patch tersebut dan bersembunyi lagi.

"Hei Chosokabe. Boleh aku numpang mandi di sini dan pinjam baju juga," kata Masamune yang melepaskan jaketnya.

"Iya, kau boleh pakai bajuku," balas Chosokabe.

* * *

Malam kemudian, kaki kanan Masamune yang terkilir diperban. Masamune memakai baju Chosokabe berwarna putih dan celana levi's berwarna hitam. Baju kotornya dicuci sama Mouri. Chosokabe, Ieyasu, dan Mitsunari sedang pergi keluar ke mini market untuk membeli cemilan.

Yukimura melihat Masamune yang sedang duduk di sofa dan menonton tv mendekat dan duduk di samping Masamune. Yukimura melihat sedu ke kaki kanan Masamune dan merasa bersalah dengan apa yang Yukimura lakukan.

"Om…" gumam Yukimura yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yeah? Ada apa Yukimura?" tanya Masamune dengan lembut.

"Maafin Yukimura karena sudah jahil sama Om Masamune," ucap Yukimura. Masamune menoleh ke Yukimura dan memberantakkan rambutnya dengan tangan kirinya tersebut.

"Yukimura manis deh kalau minta maafnya setulus itu. Sure, uncle Masamune would forgive you," kata Masamune dengan menaruh senyuman di wajahnya. Yukimura kembali ceria dan duduk dekat dengan Masamune dan memberi pelukan.

Datanglah Mouri yang membawa tiga cangkir teh di atas nampan. Mouri menaruh cangkir itu di hadapan Masamune, Yukimura, dan dirinya. Mouri duduk di sofa dan bergabung menonton bersama dengan mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana dengan kakimu?" tanya Mouri dengan datar sambil meminum teh.

"Fine, don't worry about this," balas Masamune dengan tenang.

"Yak, Aku tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan itu," kata Mouri. Hening di antara mereka bertiga, Yukimura mengambil teh dan meminumnya. Mouri berusaha untuk memfokus ke televisi dan ternyata Mouri blank. Mouri memecahkan keheningan, "Aku berpikir... kejadian ini sama seperti waktu SD saat pergi tur," kata Mouri.

"Ha ha... yeah, just like the old time," gumam Masamune dan melirik ke Mouri. Masamune mengambil tehnya dan menyeduh dengan pelan.

"You know, kita mungkin bisa membuat ini semakin jelas... umm, maksudku aku," kata Masamune. Mouri menatap Masamune dengan bingung dan Mouri menaikkan alis mata kanannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Mouri yang benar-benar bingung.

"Saat kita tur di suatu desa sejak SD, dan aku mengajakmu ke kedai makanan di sana saat malam-malam. Di situ terkadang aku merasa berbeda waktu itu," kata Masamune yang menghayati perkataanya.

Mouri menatap Masamune dengan pandangan kosong, "Maaf... umm, aku gagal paham. Apa yang kau bicarakan? Baik, soal tur dan kedai makan itu aku masih ingat, tapi bagian kamu merasa berbeda? Aku gagal paham, sumpah."

Masamune mendenguskan nafas dengan pelan dan memulai menjawab pertanyaan Mouri, "Aku langsung ke intinya saja ya, dulu aku suka sama kamu."

"BRUUUUUUUUHHHHH!" Yukimura menyimburkan air teh yang tadi berada di mulut dengan perasaan ketegangan dan keterjutan. Yukimura menoleh ke Masamune dan Mouri dengan pandangan 'ini tidak mungkin terjadi, kan?'

Mouri menatap dengan datar dan sedikit tegang. Yukimura di lain sisi, dia merasa ada orang ketiga yang akan merebut calon ayah/ibunya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Mouri dengan datar.

"Uh-huh. Entah kenapa, dulu aku yang anak polosan dan tidak berani keluar tanpa orang dan juga keluar malam-malam, sama seperti Yukimura. Aku berubah menjadi anak yang beringas dan nakal dan suka bermain di waktu siang dan malam tanpa ditemani siapapun, itu seperti sesuatu sekali bagiku saat aku mengajakmu makan di kedai waktu itu," jawab Masamune.

"Hmph, bagus untukmu," kata datar Mouri.

Hening kembali diantara mereka bertiga. Masamune melirik ke Mouri namun Yukimura mengawasi Masamune dengan tatapan tajam.

'Cup,' sentuhan bibir Masamune berhasil menyentuh ke pipi kanan Mouri. Yukimura yang melihat tersebut menyingkirkan wajar Masamune dari sisi kanan wajah Mouri dan melindungi Mouri dengan memeluk erat Mouri.

"Kakak Mouri hanya milik papa!" pekik Yukimura yang marah. Masamune terkikik melihat tingkah Yukimura. Masamune menyentuh rambut Yukimura dan memberantakkan lagi rambunya tersebut.

"Iya, Om tahu. Papamu sudah mendapatkan calon ayah/ibu untukmu," kata Masamune.

Masamune tidak sadar bahwa kepalan tangan maut sudah menuju ke pipi Masamune.

"Buuuugghh!" suara tinju.

Tangan kanan Mouri berhasil meninju pipi kiri Masamune dengan kena telak. "Oh, maaf. Tanganku hilang kendali sih," ucap Mouri dengan wajah sisi gelapnya.

"Mohon ampunanmu, Mouri-sama," gumam Masamune yang K.O. dengan tinju Mouri.

.

.

.

Chosokabe, Ieyasu, dan Mitsunari pulang dari kedai Matsu dengan berjalan kaki. Mitsunari lelah dan tertidur sehingga Ieyasu membawa Mitsunari dengan mengendongnya di belakang punggungnya. Sesudah sampai di rumah, Chosokabe membuka pintu dan melihat Masamune mengompres pipinya dengan sebungkus es batu.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Chosokabe ke Masamune.

"Long story," balas Masamune dengan gayanya yang seperti biasa.

"Hmph," dengus kecil Mouri yang baru saja melewati Masamune. Yukimura menatap tajam ke Masamune tanpa henti.

"Hei hei, kami baru saja membeli cemilan," kata Ieyasu.

"Yeah, aku lapar. Kalian beli apa saja?" tanya Masamune yang mendekati Ieyasu.

"Ada manju, dango, kue taiyaki, daifuku..." kata Ieyasu yang terhenti dengan adanya Mouri di sebelahnya.

"Hei, berikan Mitsunari kepadaku," tukas Mouri memotong kata Ieyasu. Ieyasu mengangkat Mitsunari dari gendongannya dan menyerahkannya kepada Mouri.

Mouri menggendong Mitsunari dan Mitsunari masih tetap tertidur dengan pulas. Mouri menatap Ieyasu dan Masamune dengan memasamkan mukanya, "Bukannya kalian nanti bakal pulang saat malam?" tanya Mouri.

"Umm… ya, kita akan pulang sehabis ini," jawab Ieyasu dengan canggung.

"Sehabis kita makan kuenya," kata Masamune yang memakan kue manju.

"Om Ieyasu, Yukimura mau dangonya," pinta Yukimura dengan menarikkan baju Ieyasu.

"Oh, tentu Yukimura," kata Ieyasu dengan ramah.

"Eeh, Yukimura. Om minta maaf ya sudah membuatmu cemburu," kata Masamune.

"Siapa yang cemburu? Yukimura tidak suka om ngambil ma… Um!" ucap Yukimura yang terpotong dengan datangnya tangan Masamune yang berada di mulutnya.

Masamune menatap Yukimura dengan melotot dan berbisik di depan wajah Yukimura, 'Shhh… Yukimura. Itu hanya kau, Om, dan mamamu yang tahu, ya?' Yukimura mengangguk mengerti dengan mukanya yang takut. "Yukimura! hehehe. Om mengerti mengapa kamu cemburu sama om. Om gak bakal bikin Yukimura cemburu lagi deh," kata Masamune. Yukimura melirik ke Masamune dengan mengkerutkan dahinya dan menjauh dari Masamune.

.

.

.

.

.

'Oh, anak papa tertidur dengan pulas ya. Manis sekali kalo dia tidur sedalam ini,' bisik Chosokabe dengan gemas melihat Mitsunari tertidur di tangannya.

'Hei, Chosokabe. Jangan ribut begitu, nanti bangun lho,' bisik Mouri dengan ketus ke Chosokabe. Mouri menarik selimut Mitsunari dan menyelimuti tubuh Mitsunari sepenuhnya kecuali kepala. Mouri membelai rambut Mitsunari dengan lembut dan keluar dari kamar Yukimura dan Mitsunari.

"Blam," suara pintu.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Mouri," ucap Chosokabe yang berada di hadapan Mouri. Mouri masih berada di depan pintu kamar anak-anak dan melihat ke Chosokabe.

"Apa?" tanya Mouri.

"Yah... sudah mau di sini lama-lama dan terus mengurus anak-anak seperti anakmu sendiri," balas Chosokabe.

"Kau berpikir begitu?" tanya Mouri lagi.

"Yup," kata Chosokabe. Chosokabe berlutut di hadapan Mouri dan memegang kotak kecil di belakang saku celananya.

"Mouri, sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan ini dan... mungkin hari ini akan menjadi hari dimana kau akan tinggal di sini selamanya bersamamu dan anak-anak. Maukah kau..." kata Chosokabe terpotong saat mendengar suara Masamune yang berada di samping mereka.

"Oi, kami mau pulang. Bolehkah kami minta es buahnya?" tanya Masamune.

Chosokabe bangkit berdiri dan menyimpan kembali kotak kecil itu di tempat semula. Mouri menoleh ke Chosokabe lalu pergi ke dapur untuk memberikan Masamune beberapa es buah yang masih tersisa.

* * *

"Dadah, Om Masamune dan Om Ieyasu. Om Masamune jangan ngebut-ngebut, ya," kata Yukimura.

"Iya, Yuki-chan. Lain kali, Om bakal main ke sini lagi," balas Masamune.

Motor Ieyasu dan Masamune menyala dan mulai menarik gas dan jalan. Chosokabe menutup pintunya dan duduk di sofa.

"Papa, Yukimura mau tidur dulu ya, hoaaammm... Selamat malam," ucap Yukimura. Yukimura berjalan menuju ke kamarnya dengan lambat.

"Selamat malam," balas Chosokabe dan Mouri bersamaan.

Chosokabe duduk di sofa dengan malas. Tidak menyalakan tv yang berada di depannya, Chosokabe melamun lurus ke depan. Mouri yang dari belakang mendekati Chosokabe dan duduk di bawah lantai di antara kedua kaki Chosokabe. Chosokabe melihat Mouri di bawah dan mulai membelai rambut coklat Mouri dengan lembut.

"Hari yang melelahkan ya, Mouri?" tanya Chosokabe.

"Ya, sangat melelahkan tapi juga menyenangkan," jawab Mouri. Mouri meluruskan kedua kakinya dan meletakkan kepalanya ke kaki Chosokabe, "Meh… ini lebih baik."

Chosokabe menatap Mouri. Mouri membuka matanya dan memulai pembicaraan lagi, "Aku berpikir, kedua anakmu telihat manis namun terkadang mereka bisa menyebalkan," kata Mouri.

Chosokabe masih berdiam menunggu lanjutan apa yang Mouri katakan. "Maksudku bukan begitu, aku sebenarnya ingin memeluk erat mereka. Yah, sebab mereka berdua tidak pernah menanggung apapun," kata Mouri yang menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan jari-jari tangannya tersebut.

"Seseorang yang tidak harus menanggung apapun juga termasuk dirimu sendiri, Mouri," kata Chosokabe yang membelai kepala Mouri.

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan, Chosokabe? Saat ini, aku sudah merasa sangat senang, Bodoh," kata Mouri dengan wajah datarnya dan mensayukan kedua kelopak matanya yang menoleh ke Chosokabe.

"Begitu, ya," ucap Chosokabe tersenyum ke bawah.

"Ehm, dan teruslah belai kepalaku," pinta Mouri.

Chosokabe mengangkat Mouri ke atas dan Mouri duduk di pangkuan kaki Chosokabe.

"Tolong tutup matamu sebentar. Aku akan memberimu surprise yang aku janjikan," kata Chosokabe.

Mouri menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya namun di mengintip sedikit sehingga Chosokabe terpaksa menutup matanya dengan tangan kiri tersebut.

"Kemarikan tangan kananmu," bisik Chosokabe denganmu.

Sesuatu melingkari jari manis Mouri. Chosokabe membukakan tangan kirinya supaya Mouri bisa melihat apa surprisenya tersebut.

Sebuah cincin emas yang berhiaskan batu emerald yang indah. Mouri melihat dengan sangat kagum dan sekaligus terkejut. Mouri menoleh ke Chosokabe dan melihat kembali ke cincinnya tersebut.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" ucap Chosokabe. Mouri mendengarnya tersebut mulai memerah, Mouri merinding dan mulai panas. Chosokabe membelai pipi Mouri dan mencium pipinya dengan lembut. Mouri tidak berkata apa-apa, Mouri memeluk Chosokabe karena malu dan menyembunyikan semburat merah yang ada di pipinya.

"Apa ini artinya 'Ya'?" tanya Chosokabe. Mouri mengangguk pelan di dalam pelukannya tersebut.

'Sangat manis~' pikir Chosokabe.

.

.

.

~To be continued~

* * *

Halo semuanya, ternyata ending chapter ini so sweet ya, padahal aku kalo nulis yang sugar-sugar malu sendiri. *Chuwbet chuwbet*

Anyway, aku ingin curhat. Bolehkan?

Kalian udah baca bagian di mana Chosokabe mengendong Yukimura, kan? Yang Yukimura diganggu sama om Masamune. Nah itu aku ambil dari kisah asliku bersama keponakanku. Anggap saja aku ini Chosokabe, Yukimura itu keponakanku, dan Masamune itu adikku. Saat seperti itulah kebersamaanku di rumah bersama keponakanku yang manis. Tapi bencana mulai mengganggu rumah tangga kakakku, kakakku selingkuh dan berencana untuk menceraikan kakak iparku. So sad, sehingga aku kehilangan Yukimuraku selamanya.

Dan minggu ini aku selalu galau dan ingin membuat banyak fic tentang keluguan dan kepolosan anak-anak.

Aku berterima kasih kepada teman-teman yang sudah membaca fic-ku ini. Tolong kirimkan sebuah review apapun. Terima kasih.

Btw, chapter 4 atau 5 mungkin akan ada cerita tambahan yang akan terselip di chapter tersebut.

Dan sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah baca cerita gulaku ini. ^_^


End file.
